


Will you forgive me?

by BelleMarie25



Category: MDZS
Genre: F/M, M/M, ex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMarie25/pseuds/BelleMarie25
Summary: A-yuan is missing, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng is practically searching everywhere..Then they saw A-yuan talking to someone facing their back on them, the child is crying,They ran to the scene, thinking that maybe the man made the kid cry but when the man turns around, they never expected a familiar face of an old acquaintance or rather Wei Ying's past.To add to the awkward situation, another man appeared to rescue his brother who happen to be Jiang Chengs past, he who vowed to never forgive.The Lans, again they meet..
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first attempt to write, sorry for my grammar, English is not my first language. Thank you

A-yuan is missing, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng is practically searching everywhere..

Then they saw A-yuan talking to someone facing their back on them, the child is crying,

They ran to the scene, thinking that maybe the man made the kid cry but when the man turns around, they never expected a familiar face of an old acquaintance or rather Wei Ying's past.

To add to the awkward situation, another man appeared to rescue his brother who happen to be Jiang Chengs past, he who vowed to never forgive. 

The Lans, again they meet..

Wei Ying approach A-yuan first, he bend so he could level his hight to the kid, pull him up,  
"A-yuan why are you crying?" asked Wei Ying  
"I was, chasing the cute bunny then it's gone, I saw this pretty gege I was about to asked but he looks scary", then he proceed to cry again  
WeiYing wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but seeing the conflicted expression on lan wanji's face decided not to.  
"hush.. Now little radish, the gege is not bad he is just like that, Okay maybe we could asked him, Lan zhan have you seen a bunny?

" hm.. "  
" Wei Ying your back. "instead lang Wanji asked or more on stated to himself  
" ah.. Yes, by the way this is My son Ayuan, me and My wife just got back here last week with Jiang Cheng, you look like your doing well, "  
" hm, I see. "lan Wanji said, he looks disappointed and hurt at the same time regretful.  
At that moment jiang Cheng choose to interrupted 

" Wei Wuxian, let's go I already inform your wife we found him." 

" Oh hey Jiang Cheng, look Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen is here,"  
"nice to see you again Xichen he," Wei Ying said to Lan Xichen the older man was just silently observing the setuation, and now focusing his attention to Jiang Cheng which made the younger uncomfortable. 

"What?" Jiang Cheng asked brushly  
"Nothing, how are you Wayin? Xichen asked the younger smiling but visible in his eyes that his kind of sad. 

" I'm doing fine, great actually.. Let's go Wei Wuxian, yuor wife is waiting for you at home, " jiang Cheng said to wei Ying but looking at lan Wanji emphasising the Wife word. 

"ahh.. Okay, let's go Ayuan say bye bye to Lan Wanji And Lan Xichen," Wei Ying encouraged Ayuan

Shyly Ayuan perk "bye bye sorry mister pretty,"  
"hahaha Ayuan my baby is so cute"Wei Ying said pinching Ayuan's chubby cheeks. 

That earned him a cute little giggle from the child.  
WeiYing shift his attention to lan wangji and lan xichen  
" its nice to see you both again lan Wanji and Lan xichen." lan Wanji's face turn sour after hearing it but remain silent and noded, while lan Xichen just smile and wave. 

"byebye Wei Wuxian, bye Jiang Wayin see you again"  
Jiang Cheng just huff and never turn back to see the sad face of the lan brothers, they deserved it by the way and they know it. 

The two Lans just watch the retreating back of the jiang as they recollect the past, the wrong of their past that cost them their supposed to be happiness now.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?!" Jiang Cheng asked.  
"I don't know, strange right of all places, hmm maybe a Co incident." Wei Wuxian shrugged.  
"It's your fault you choose this place" Jiang Cheng stomped in the apartment.

" boys boys boys, what's going on? Have you found him?" Mianmian asked coming from the kitchen.  
"yes, Ayuan go to auntie Mianmian." Wei Ying put down Ayuan who walked cautiously to the woman.  
"what will you say Ayuan?" asked Wei Ying  
"Ayuan is sorry auntie, no running away again" Ayuan said shyly.  
"aww. It's fine baby your forgiven but never do that again you'll give us a fright, Okay?" Mianmian told the toodler.  
Ayuan just nood vigorously running back to Wei Ying. 

"What is my lovely wife doing? I'm really hungry Mianmian." wei ying said with a pout.

Mianmian just smile at his husband, being dramatic again. " wash ayuan and I'll prepare something to eat, tell jiang Cheng also he seems upset"

Uh oh he is upset, we run into some past acquaintance, I'll tell you later"

"Wuxian, you too seems upset,"

"ahh don't worry, we'll get over it, I'll wash Ayuan first okay." wei ying said then kis Mianmian's forhead.

" okay," Mianmian replied looking at wei ying's retreating back.

*what are you hiding Wuxian, is it the person of your nightmare again?, when will you open up to me?"*  
Mianmian thoughts is full of questions, that never got an answer.

Meanwhile at jiang cheng's room.

* why why.. Why now. I hate him, I hate them. I will never forgive them.. *

Jiang cheng is crying with anger burying his face on a pillow. He cried until he hears a knock.


	3. Chapter 3

Wei ying enter Jiang Cheng's room

"hey, sorry I didn't know they are here in the neighbourhood."

"I know, I'm sorry too. We just have to avoid them though." says Jiang Cheng.. His still buried through his pillow.

" come on, get up Mianmian is making food for us, let's not worry her." WEI ying said gently patting Jiang cheng 's back.

"okay, ill just wash my face"

Wei ying walk to ayuan's room to check the toodler and he found him trying to wear his white shirt and white pants with matching white socks. Wei ying is confuse when is his son start to wear white   
"ayuan, why are you wearing white all over?"

"baba, hehe so I can match the pretty uncle."

We ying was stunned by this statement, Is lan Wanji influencing his son on a first meeting? He definitely never gonna let them meet again, he had lost his heart to the man years ago his not gonna let take his son affection this time. Okay that's not a good thought maybe they won't see each other again so.

"ayuan you could change now, but you can leave the white shirt, the pants is not really good hehe come on buddy, what about a black shorts to match baba?

Ayuan thinks about it then nod.

" Mn.. "

Wei ying mind panicking, *he even copy lan wanji's Mn  
Oh my, this can't be happening, it is happening. "

Wei ying is sulking while he sits at the dining table, Mianmian shoots him with a questioning look, then ayuan came beeming. 

Jiang cheng followed, they eat quietly, a strange behaviour in their daily meal.  
Then

" Ayuan, why is it you look more handsome today?"  
Mianmian asked the happy boy. 

The toodler swallow his food first before saying  
"no talking while eating auntie" then proceed to eat his food.

Jiang cheng and wei ying choked their food, shock evident on their faces.  
Mianmian observed it and finally says. 

"we're definitely need to talk."


End file.
